<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Sin by Emmalyne_Amell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726597">The Sweetest Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell'>Emmalyne_Amell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day 2020</p>
<p>A short fic about Sebastian finally giving in to his desire for Marlowe Hawke while inside the Chantry.  That pretty much sums it up! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetest Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sebastian’s breath came in short, shuddering gasps, as he struggled to stay quiet.</p>
<p>They were behind closed doors, in a space full of old, dusty crates before a roped off stairwell.  The prince’s back was against a wall, and Marlowe Hawke was on her knees before him, her rose red lips wrapped around his strained cock.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Maker, we will surely burn for this!</em>
</p>
<p>Even as the thought entered his mind, Sebastian emitted a low groan of wicked pleasure as Hawke’s mouth sucked on him, her dark head bobbing with enthusiasm.  Years of celibacy, years of yearning for her, of struggling with his lust and want every time he looked at her, every time she smiled that coy smile in his direction, making him flush and look away in embarrassment… </p>
<p>All of his willpower, all of his careful composure, was gone the moment Hawke appeared that night in the Chantry.  As usual, Marlowe was her confident, clever self, making flirtatious remarks and laughing her husky laugh at his clear discomfort.  But tonight, things had gone far beyond flirtation, and Sebastian was too shocked and taken by surprise to resist when Hawke pulled him into the empty room, locking the door behind them.  </p>
<p>Then she kissed him, her mouth bold and unapologetically fervent as she took his mouth with hers, tracing his lips with her tongue before sliding it inside.  There must have been a moment- at least, he thought there was- when Sebastian tried to protest, tried to push her away, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember it.  </p>
<p>And now he was at her mercy, leaning back against the wall and struggling to catch his breath and keep his voice down as Hawke licked and sucked on him, so eagerly and with such ferocity that Sebastian could hardly control himself.   </p>
<p>“Hawke... Marlowe, I... oh, Maker, <em>please</em>!”</p>
<p>She chuckled softly, her mouth still filled with him, and finally she receded, slowly drawing him out from her lips.  She swiped her tongue over his head once more for good measure, making his gasp, before slowly rising to her feet.  A wicked grin was on her face, and Sebastian groaned as Hawke reached down to take him in her hand, squeezing him. </p>
<p>“You’re so hard, Sebastian,” Hawke murmured, stroking his length up and down.  “So thick and hot.”</p>
<p>Sebastian cursed under his breath.  “Maker, Hawke, must you tease and torment me so?”    </p>
<p>She grinned and then, mercifully, she let him go.  But then Hawke leaned in and rubbed herself against him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her hips grinding, and Sebastian closed his eyes as though in pain.  She was fully clothed, as was he (for the exception of his naked erection pressed against her stomach), and yet the intimacy of the act made Sebastian feel unspeakably aroused.  As her lips and tongue trailed along his jawline, Marlowe purred, “You poor, poor man.  You’ve been suffering for so long, haven’t you?  Shall I help you end that suffering, end it for both of us?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s gaze searched her lovely face, her jeweled sapphire eyes.  “You... you’ve suffered as well?” he breathed, wonder in his voice.</p>
<p>Marlowe nodded, her bottom lip forming the slightest pout.  “Oh, yes.  It’s been hard, Sebastian.”  Her lips found his ear, taking the soft lobe and sucking it between her teeth, causing him to hiss.  “So, so hard.  Watching you, seeing how you watched me, the look in your eyes.  Like you wanted to devour me, but you were so restrained, trying so desperately to be good.”</p>
<p><em>Damn</em>, her words were so sultry, so seductive.  And she was right- Sebastian had been watching her, lusting for her, against his better judgement.  Ever since that first day she had walked into the Chantry, offering to take care of the Flint mercenaries for him, to help him avenge his family- he had been taken aback by her beauty and her confidence.  The way she’d smiled at him, the way her hips swayed when she walked, and the view of her perfect arse from behind.  For years, he’d prayed to the Maker for strength, had resisted the strongest of temptations, not even daring to pleasure himself while thinking of her in the privacy of his own chambers.  </p>
<p>And to think that she had been yearning for him just as much as he did her? </p>
<p><em>No</em>, he told himself.  Surely Hawke was toying with him, playing on his weakness.  “I’m certain you’ve had plenty of suitors lined up, eagerly seeking your affections,” Sebastian said.  “Surely you haven’t suffered that much.”</p>
<p>She abruptly stopped kissing his neck and pulled away, just enough to look up into his eyes.  Sebastian was surprised by the emotion he saw on her lovely face- was it hurt?  Was she actually offended?  </p>
<p>“Is that really what you think?” Hawke asked softly, her gaze searching his.  Then she smiled, and Sebastian relaxed a bit.  “Oh, Sebastian, don’t you know how much I’ve wanted you?  How you make me feel just from being near you?  Here, let me show you.”     </p>
<p>Marlowe took him by the wrist and guided his hand into her trousers, beneath her small clothes, into the silky warmth between her thighs.  <em>Maker’s breath</em>... she was so wet.  Sebastian’s heart pounded in his chest as he dared, cautiously, to slide a finger against her drenched folds.  Hawke’s eyelids fluttered closed and she let out a breathy sigh, her lips parting slightly.  Feeling bold, Sebastian slid his finger inside, curling it and stroking it inside her, marveling at her reaction.  She hummed in pleasure and bit her bottom lip, pressing her groin against his hand. </p>
<p>Sebastian stared at her in awe, amazed that he could illicit such a reaction.  Studying her face, his finger moved deeper, slowly thrusting in and out of her, and then finally he took his thumb and found the hard pearl of her clit and pressed against it.  She gasped and shuddered against him, murmuring quiet encouragement.  He moved faster, with two fingers inside her now and his thumb toying and caressing small circles over her swollen bud. </p>
<p>“Sebastian,” Marlowe whimpered, her lips nipping at his, her breath warm and sweet.  “Oh, yes!  Please!” </p>
<p>Sebastian complied, rubbing her clit harder and faster, thrusting his fingers in and out of her squelching tunnel.  It had been a long, long time since he’d had his fingers inside a woman, but he’d always prided himself on his ability to please, and now was no different.  Especially with her, Marlowe Hawke, this exquisite woman who filled him with admiration and wonderment. </p>
<p>He could sense the moment when she was nearly there, see it in her face and hear it as her breath hitched, and in a panic Sebastian used his free hand to cover her mouth and muffle her cries of release.  As sweet as it was to witness her moment of climax, to bring it about himself, they were in the Chantry after all, and Sebastian couldn’t risk anyone hearing them. </p>
<p>After the waves died down and Hawke visibly relaxed, Sebastian slowly withdrew his hand from her trousers.  Before he could retrieve it completely, she took his hand in hers and drew her fingers to her lips. Meeting his gaze, Marlowe put them in her mouth, the digits still glistening with her arousal, and sucked on them. </p>
<p><em>Sweet Andraste</em>, this woman would be the death of him. </p>
<p>Growling, Sebastian grabbed Hawke by the back of the neck and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers.  He plunged his tongue inside, wrestled it with hers, putting aside any gentleness as he almost punished her with his lips.  Maker, the things he wanted to do with her, to her- he wanted to strip her naked, to brand her skin with his lips, his tongue, his teeth.  He wanted to grab her breasts and squeeze, then lick and suck her nipples raw.  He wanted to shove his head between her legs and make a meal of her sweet cunt, to feel her heat grind against his mouth and make her scream.  He wanted to spank her arse red and punish her for making him want her so badly, for wickedly tempting him and throwing his vows out the window. </p>
<p>But as much as he wanted all those things, what he <em>needed</em> right now was to sheathe himself to the hilt inside her.  And he couldn’t wait another moment more.  Wrapping his arms around her, Sebastian whirled Marlowe around and traded positions, slamming her against the wall. </p>
<p>There was a desperate scrambling as trousers were removed and kicked to the side, both hers and his, and finally there were no hindrances between them- though they both kept their shirts on, which somehow made it all the more arousing.  Sebastian braced himself with one hand against the wall, as the other took hold of his hard, aching member and pressed the tip against the entrance of Hawke’s dripping quim.  They sighed in unison as Sebastian drove his thick length inside, Hawke clenching his shoulders with her hands and throwing back her head.  Sebastian moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he braced her against the wall. </p>
<p>He began slowly, sliding in inch by inch, then withdrawing and pushing back in.  It had been so long, too long, and he ached to pound himself into her and find quick release, but the gentleman in him somehow managed to resist, to delay his own satisfaction and see to hers as well. </p>
<p>But Hawke had other ideas.  She rocked her hips against him, the best she could, anyway, since he was bearing most of her weight, and her fingers tightened into his hair, making a fist.  “I won’t break,” she rasped into his ear.  “Fuck me, priest.  Fuck me hard.” </p>
<p><em>Maker</em>, she had a filthy mouth.  “Must you be so crude?” he growled chidingly.</p>
<p>Marlowe laughed softly, and it was like the sweet ringing of wind chimes in his ear.  “Have I offended you? Oh, dear.  I suppose you’ll have to punish me.”</p>
<p>Oh, yes he did, and he would, Sebastian silently vowed. </p>
<p>Sebastian’s brow was pinched as beads of sweat formed on his heated skin, and he began to thrust hard and fast over and over again into her sweet, warm channel.  Marlowe moaned with satisfaction, burying her face into his neck, her nails digging into his scalp.  Sebastian’s breathing came in short pants, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.  She was so warm, so tight, and heavens have mercy he could not stop now, not even if Andraste Herself came down and witnessed this shameful display.  His eyes were shut tight, and he chanted soft words like a prayer against Hawke’s skin- <em>Maker</em>, and <em>please</em>, and <em>Sweet </em><em>Andraste, forgive me!</em></p>
<p>Hawke was clenching around him now, and thank the Maker, she was nearly there, because Sebastian knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  She let out a strained gasp as she came, and Sebastian was grateful she’d made an effort not to be too loud, lest someone should hear.  He prayed he could manage to do the same, which was a feat in itself, as he buried his face into her shoulder and thrust once, twice, and on the third he released himself inside of her, muffling his desperate groan into the fabric of her shirt. </p>
<p>They stood very still, their heavy breaths mingling as they waited, cautiously, for someone or something to intrude.  But there was no intrusion, and a shamed part of Sebastian almost wished there were, as a stab of guilt hit him in the gut.  And yet, as he stood there, still half-hard inside of Hawke, his hands gripping her bared buttocks, Sebastian knew deep in his heart that he had no regrets.  And that frightened him more than their discovery ever could. </p>
<p>He set her down gently as his member slid out of her, and for a moment he stayed pressed against her, his forehead touching hers, her hair damp with sweat.  Now that it was over, Sebastian knew he should let her go, let her return to her life as Champion of Kirkwall, and he to the life of a Chantry brother.  Yet he was reluctant, wanting this moment to last as long as possible, since it could never happen again.</p>
<p><em>You’re not fooling anyone</em>, his inner voice chided. </p>
<p>Marlowe brushed her lips against his, not quite a kiss, yet it made him shiver nonetheless.  “Varric was wrong about you,” she whispered, her red mouth curved into a smile.  “You’re not cold or unfeeling at all.”</p>
<p>Sebastian lifted his head to look at her, his brow furrowed.  “Varric said that?”</p>
<p>Hawke grinned.  “Oh, don’t worry about him, you know how he is.  He also said you were probably a eunuch.  I’ll have to tell him he was wrong about that, too.”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes widened in fear.  “Hawke, you... you can’t tell him!  I’ll never hear the end of it!”</p>
<p>She laughed- a throaty, highly amused sound that made him flush.  “I’m only joking!  Let Varric think what he wants.  Don’t worry, I’ll keep your pride in tact, priest.” </p>
<p>Her words went like a dagger through him, and Sebastian lifted his hands to cup her face.  “I’m not... proud, Hawke.  Any one who gets to be with you should count themselves exceedingly lucky.  It’s just... I took a vow.” </p>
<p>The laughter in her eyes went out, and a sweet look of affection took its place.  “I know, Sebastian.  Your faith is important to you.  And you broke your vow for me.”  She leaned in to kiss him properly this time, and Sebastian sighed against her lips.  When they parted, Marlowe took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>He blinked, stunned.  <em>She</em> was thanking <em>him</em>?  The notion was incredible, one he mulled over in silence as Hawke stepped away and pulled on her smalls and trousers, followed by her muddied boots.  He soon followed her example, and after putting on his boots he stood and found her standing in front of him. </p>
<p>Marlowe put her hands on his face and smiled- that beautiful, coy, almost infuriating smile, and placed one last soft kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>“See you later, priest.” </p>
<p>Then Hawke quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.  Sebastian heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his mussed hair.  Then he counted to one hundred before he returned to the main hall of the Chantry.</p>
<p>It was empty- Marlowe was long gone, and there was not a single partitioner, nor even any of the sisters in solemn prayer.  Elthina had gone to bed long ago, he knew, and Sebastian felt a swell of relief.  There was only silence in the large, towering hall, a silence that was almost eerie at this time of night.  </p>
<p>No one had seen or heard them together, save perhaps the Maker Himself.  Sebastian almost laughed as the nervous tension slipped from him.  He knew he should kneel before the altar and pray for forgiveness, and vow never to give in to temptation again. </p>
<p>He should… but he wouldn’t.  Because he wasn’t sorry.  And what was worse, he couldn't wait to do it again.   </p>
<p><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>